


【南北车】钥匙

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 5





	【南北车】钥匙

学霸绫x学妹依 绫攻  
————分割线————  
“洛天依啊，你学习好也不能把作业给别人抄啊。”老师指着面前被现场没收的作业，语重心长地对站在一旁低着头的女生说道。  
“对不起。”洛天依委屈地道了歉，作业是被擅自拿走的，而作俑者乘着放学逃走了，只留下了洛天依挨骂。  
“唉，你去打扫一下教室吧，算作惩罚，以后不许再犯了。”老师看着乖乖认错的洛天依也不好再说什么，挥了挥手让她离开。  
“又挨骂了……”洛天依低着头走到教室门口，推开门，讲台上坐着一个人。  
诶？洛天依顿时愣在原地，教室里的人听到动静也转过了头，平静如水的红瞳出现了一丝波澜。  
“学……学姐……”洛天依几乎是一步一顿地关上教室门走到讲台边。  
“嗯。”乐正绫放下手中的笔，双手撑着讲台站了起来，走到洛天依面前拉了拉自己的衣领。  
洛天依笑了，面前的人是自己的学姐，去年，她毕业了，交往两年的她们从此断了联系，就像是约定好了，要看一看这段感情经不经得起距离和时间的考验。  
乐正绫被洛天依这一届成为最高冷的学姐，洛天依和她交往后发现，乐正绫并不像同学说的那样，她只不过不喜欢说话，表情少了一点，默默地为洛天依做了不少事。  
两人的关系不言而喻，不过乐正绫的性格和容易害羞的洛天依谁都不会提出或者说主动去做那种事，于是两人之间出现了一个小动作——扯衣领。  
“阿绫，我好想你。”张开双手扑到乐正绫怀里的洛天依眼睛里满是委屈的泪水，自己一直是弱弱的那种人，以前有乐正绫罩着，但是她走了之后，自己也受了不少明里暗里的欺负，现在见到思念已久的人，心里的委屈一下子爆发了出来。  
“嗯。”乐正绫吻了吻洛天依的额头，丝毫不在意自己的衣襟被打湿了一片。  
“我……我被老师骂了。”洛天依拽着乐正绫的衣服，抬起头，红红的眼睛看着面前的人。  
“嗯。”乐正绫皱了皱眉头，抓住洛天依的手，指尖摩挲着上面因为写字出现的老茧。  
“不过有阿绫在就没什么了。”洛天依感受着手掌上传来的温暖，脸上是乐正绫熟悉的灿烂笑容，就在她没反应过来的时候，两人的距离越来越近，最后，柔软的唇贴在自己的嘴上。  
乐正绫微眯着眼睛，眼前是自己一年没见的学妹，而她现在正努力地用生涩的吻表达自己的思念，和从前一样，脸红的反而是她呢。  
“唔~”在后脑被一只手按住后主动权就再也没有回到洛天依手中。  
一年没见的两人都压抑着自己的心情，思念，担心和不舍，谁知道她们有多少次输入对方的号码却没打过去，一次次发出信息最终还是撤回。  
所有的感情随着两人来来往往的吻释放出来，甜腻的吻中出现了一点咸涩。  
“别哭。”乐正绫终于开口说话了，依旧是熟悉的，充满磁性的，让人着迷的声音。  
“好。”洛天依抬手擦去脸上的泪，这次吻上来的是乐正绫。  
洛天依被吻得迷失了方向，只能感觉到自己被乐正绫带着坐在了椅子上以及从衬衣下摆钻进来的手。  
“嗯~”胸腔里的氧气逐渐耗尽，像是确认一般仔仔细细抚过每一寸肌肤的手掌让洛天依难耐地拉了拉乐正绫的衣服。  
“唔~哈……阿绫……”洛天依大口喘着气，害羞的她早已满面通红，想要把脸埋进乐正绫怀里却被捏着下巴掰了回来，充满爱恋的吻落在额头，鼻尖，脸颊和下巴，温暖的手掌抚平了冷空气激起的小疙瘩，小背心的前扣被一个个挑开，小小的馒头一只手刚好可以握住。  
“唔嗯~会……会有人。”洛天依的手软软地搭在乐正绫的小臂上，却没有拉开的意思。  
“嗯。”乐正绫用鼻尖蹭了蹭洛天依的颈侧，轻轻啃食却不留下一点痕迹，她知道弱弱的洛天依不知道怎么遮盖，更不知道怎么解释。  
紧咬着下唇将呻吟压在嘴边，忍耐一年的身体就像初经人事一般敏感，胸前的红缨在面前人的挑逗下逐渐挺立，顶在掌心处随着呼吸和揉捏传递一波一波的快感。  
“唔~阿绫……嗯…哈~”洛天依不知所措地揪着乐正绫的衣服，敏感的身子已经在快感中软了下来，下身传来潮湿的感觉，迟钝的人明白是怎么回事后脸颊上烧得更厉害了。  
带着薄茧的手指一点点拉下裙子的拉链，好让自己能够活动，灵活的手指钻进了底裤，指尖顺着缝隙滑动两下便沾满了透明的液体，抽出手，坏心把液体抹在洛天依唇瓣上，再低头吻上。  
“唔~嗯……”意识到乐正绫做了什么的洛天依只想找个缝钻进去，羞耻感充斥大脑，不过下一秒，小小的花核被捉住的时候，快感夺回了主权。  
双指恶意地夹着娇弱的花核，硬硬的老茧显然带给了花核过大的刺激，怀中人略带哭腔的呻吟也证实了这一点。  
“叩叩。”敲玻璃的声音惊醒了两人，就在洛天依慌乱地推开乐正绫时，面前的人暂时性的抽出手，眼睛撇了撇讲台上的一打作业，蹲下身躲在了讲台下。  
“嗯？乐正绫不在这里吗？”老师推开了窗户，将窗帘拨到一边朝教室张望。  
“那……那个，学姐她出去接……接电话了……嗯~”洛天依紧张地编造着谎言，躲起来的人却动了坏心思，修长的手指隔着被打湿的底裤按压着充血的花核。  
“她……唔~她让我……帮…帮忙改一下……嗯…”洛天依低着头，右手紧紧握着红笔，左手伸到讲台下想阻止乐正绫，然而透过身体和讲台的缝隙看到那双平静的红瞳时失去了抗拒的力气，只能在内心期盼老师不要再多问了。  
这孩子哭了吧。老师有些于心不忍，刚才一瞬间看到了洛天依红红的眼眶。  
“那个，洛天依你等到乐正绫回来就可以回去了，今天教室挺干净的，就不用打扫了。”老师还是心软了，对洛天依打了声招呼就关上了窗户。  
“嗯~”老师的脚步声逐渐消失，乐正绫离开了躲藏地，手指回到紧闭的花瓣处，指尖挤到了洞口，粘稠的液体迅速打湿了整根手指。  
“嗯啊~等……唔~”呻吟声被对方吞入腹中，手指一点点进到洞穴深处，四周的软肉紧紧包裹着入侵者，蠕动着想要更多。  
“放松。”这是乐正绫说的第二句话，相比之前，多了些沙哑，显然，她也快忍不住了。  
“唔~阿绫……哈…”洛天依双手抓着乐正绫的肩膀，听话地努力放松下身子。  
乐正绫感觉到来自四周的压力有所减小，便开始运动，在缓慢地抽送中加入了第二根手指，被带出小穴的液体打湿了椅子，还有不少滴落在地上。  
“唔~嗯……”呻吟逐渐难以压制，不希望引起别人注意的洛天依收回左手，张口咬在手背上，右手则更加用力地抓着乐正绫的肩膀。  
乐正绫揽着洛天依的腰，左手运动的速度逐渐加快，时隔一年，对于面前人的身体还是那么熟悉，最深处的敏感点很快就被找到，并成为重点照顾对象。  
“嗯~”洛天依忍受不了过多的快感，把脸埋在面前人的怀里，低低的呻吟中带上了抽泣。  
乐正绫手上的动作没有丝毫停滞，现在停下才是对怀里人的惩罚，右手稍稍用力让两人贴合在一起。  
“唔~”洛天依身体一抖，小穴不自觉地收缩几下咬住了入侵者，连带着乐正绫的动作也被迫停下，低头吻了吻洛天依灰色的长发，右手一下一下地抚摸着她的背部，安抚不安的洛天依。  
“哈……阿绫…我……我能去和你住吗？”身子逐渐放松下来，乐正绫慢慢抽出了手指，用讲台上的纸巾清理一下案发现场。  
“嗯。”乐正绫整理好洛天依的衣服，从口袋里摸出一把钥匙，放在了洛天依的手上。  
“你知道在哪里的。”乐正绫握住洛天依的左手，指尖抚过上面的牙印，不易察觉地皱了皱眉头。  
“嗯。”洛天依撑着发软的双腿站起来，又一次扑进了乐正绫怀里。  
洛天依不用看也知道，乐正绫现在的眸子里哪里还有平时的冷淡，里面只剩下温柔和宠溺了吧。


End file.
